


above the clouds

by klari19



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Airplane Sex, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-30
Updated: 2016-07-30
Packaged: 2018-07-27 15:22:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7623913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klari19/pseuds/klari19
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“A-Akaashi, I don’t think that—” Kuroo stuttered out, squirming in his seat.</p><p>Akaashi’s hand went to Kuroo’s chest, gentle fingers slowly dragging over the fabric of Kuroo’s shirt. “Come on…” he whispered before kissing Kuroo’s neck with moist lips. Then he drew away and looked into Kuroo’s eyes, pupils glowing in the dim light of the cabin. “Please?”</p><p>Kuroo swallowed thickly, trying to fight the fact that his resolve was quickly crumbling away to dust. “But—what if we get caught?” he whispered, the real danger making alarms blare in the back of his mind.</p><p>“We’ll just have to be silent, then,” said Akaashi, a sulky murmur into Kuroo’s ear.</p>
            </blockquote>





	above the clouds

**Author's Note:**

> i began thinking about this yesterday when i was stuck inside an airport during almost 11 hours. adventurous akaashi is my jam.  
> 95% unedited, i'm really sorry and i promise to correct it very soon (after my trip, probably). hope you enjoy it nonetheless!  
> kuroosthighz & clara-wrote-once on tumblr

Kuroo’s eyes opened to – darkness. He blinked slowly, slightly confused, the crusting in the corners of his eyes making it a little painful. His heavy fingers took the residue away then ran over his face, massaging the sleepiness away. When he was finally able to look around himself, he remembered where he was.

A plane headed back to Japan, with Akaashi sleeping soundly next to him, his head resting comfortably on Kuroo’s shoulder. Outside the tiny window it was still night, and the moon’s milky rays made Akaashi’s skin glow gently.

Smiling breathily, Kuroo curled his fingers around Akaashi’s hand resting on his lap, and closed his eyes again. He didn’t think he’d fall asleep once more, but he had nothing else to do than to rest for the time being. But as he was making himself comfortable again, Akaashi shifted beside him, a sigh escaping his lips.

With his thumb, Kuroo drew slow circles on the back of Akaashi’s hand, thinking that he was just dreaming. But then Akaashi groaned loudly, that being an unmistakable signal indicating Kuroo that he was waking up.

“Hey,” Kuroo whispered as Akaashi threw his free arm up and tried stretching in the limited space allowed by the seats. In response, Akaashi buried his face back into Kuroo’s neck, mumbling something unintelligible.

“Sorry, couldn’t catch that,” said Kuroo, brushing Akaashi’s soft hair away from his cheeks.

“I said, I dreamt we were having sex…” Akaashi mumbled, a little louder this time.

Kuroo grinned. “Lucky. I dreamt we had already landed, and when I woke up I felt betrayed.”

Akaashi chuckled softly at that, his body shaking gently against Kuroo’s.

The vibrations of the plane still crawled up their legs and backs, making them feel numb for what had already been… Kuroo didn’t dare counting the time they’d been in the air. He just wanted to get to land already and stretch his longs legs, which felt way too big for the tiny space between his seat and the one in front of him. He was tired, so tired of being on the plane.

“I wish I could make time go faster…” said Kuroo, speaking mostly to himself. Then, he turned to face Akaashi. "I wish we were there already, so that we could make your dream a reality." He smiled.

Akaashi seemed to contemplate that for a second, humming thoughtfully into Kuroo’s neck. After a while he said, “I think I can help with that.” His voice was a mere whisper.

Kuroo’s gut twisted, and he almost wished it was because the plane had started dropping lower in the atmosphere, but it wasn’t.

“A-Akaashi, I don’t think that—” Kuroo stuttered out, squirming in his seat.

Akaashi’s hand went to Kuroo’s chest, gentle fingers slowly dragging over the fabric of Kuroo’s shirt. “Come on…” he whispered before kissing Kuroo’s neck with moist lips. Then he drew away and looked into Kuroo’s eyes, pupils glowing in the dim light of the cabin. “Please?”

Kuroo swallowed thickly, trying to fight the fact that his resolve was quickly crumbling away to dust. “But—what if we get caught?” he whispered, the real danger making alarms blare in the back of his mind.

“We’ll just have to be silent, then,” said Akaashi, a sulky murmur into Kuroo’s ear.

Kuroo experienced a full-body shiver, and knew than that he wasn’t going to be able to say no to Akaashi. He would have never been able to, anyway. He cleared his throat. “Okay okay okay.” He cleared it again, ran his fingers into his messy hair. “Where?”

Akaashi grinned against his cheek. “Mmm… I was thinking... bathroom, maybe? It’s there or here on the se—”

“Alright, alright. Bathroom. Alright,” he whispered. Out of the two options, the bathroom seemed like the least dangerous one.

Akaashi chuckled. Kissed Kuroo’s cheek. “Cute.” Then he unbuckled his seatbelt and got up. “Good thing everybody else is still asleep. I’ll go in first, join in in five minutes or so…”

Kuroo hoped there wouldn’t be any turbulence while they were in there.

✧ ✧ ✧

During that time, Kuroo realized Akaashi was trying to be as less suspicious as possible by making the two of them go at different times. Kuroo thought Akaashi was probably also concerned about the fact that they could get caught, although he was far better at hiding it than Kuroo was.

The five minutes Akaashi had given him went by faster than expected, and before Kuroo could even realize it he was in front of the only locked bathroom door at the back of the plane. Raising a shaking hand, he knocked softly, three times, on the door. The lock turned, and Akaashi’s head appeared to check back on the corridor before quickly pulling Kuroo inside. Kuroo had the time to breathe ‘ _Whoa_ ’ before Akaashi’s lips were on his.

Pressing Kuroo against the door with his entire body, Akaashi claimed Kuroo’s lips fervently with his own. Faintly, Kuroo heard the soft sound of the lock being turned again, but he was too busy feeling Akaashi’s hands on him to clearly take notice of it. Akaashi’s hands roamed freely, fingers threading into Kuroo’s hair, ghosting the skin of his neck, lifting the hem of his shirt… they spread wildfire everywhere they touched.

Kuroo sighed into Akaashi’s mouth when he felt his fingers touched the skin right below his navel.

Akaashi’s fingers stilled at that. He pulled back and whispered, “Quiet, remember?” Kuroo nodded, but he realized being quiet would be a difficult task when he felt Akaashi resume his touches, fingers dipping beneath the waistband of his sweatpants, his mouth locking itself to Kuroo’s neck.

Lowering Kuroo’s pants just enough to make his movements comfortable, Akaashi gripped him within calloused fingers. Kuroo shivered and bit back a low moan, fingers digging into the flesh of Akaashi’s hip as he pressed his head back against the door. Akaashi’s touches, down below and over his neck were relentless, heated, and – _agonizingly sweet_.

Kuroo’s eyes rolled back into their sockets, his bottom lip caught between his teeth to muffle his voice as he felt the heat rise within his belly. He rocked his hips into Akaashi’s touch, slinetly prompting him to tighten his grip, to move his hand faster, to—

“Akaashi, w-wait,” Kuroo mumbled, somehow lucid enough to form proper words.

“Mm?” Akaashi hummed against Kuroo’s neck, his movements only slowing down but never stopping. Along with that, the vibrations produced by his voice did nothing to appease the fire Kuroo felt inside of him.

Kuroo gulped down. “You’re going to finish me if you keep it up like that…” he managed.

Akaashi pulled way from him, hand dropping by his side, gaze playful when he locked it with Kuroo’s. “Ah… Then…?”

“Yeah,” said Kuroo. “Yeah.”

A small smile pulled up the corners of Akaashi’s lips before he leaned closer and pressed them to Kuroo’s once more. They kissed slowly, the soft touches highly contrasting to the way they truly felt. Then, Akaashi whispered against Kuroo’s lips, “Back pocket.”

Their mouths were connected still when Kuroo brought his hands behind Akaashi, palming his backside gently until they touched the hard outline of a small bottle. There was a _ting!_ in Kuroo’s mind, and he realized Akaashi had always been ready for what they were doing. He felt himself twitch lightly at the thought of that.

With his back still pressed against the door, it was now Kuroo’s time to lower Akaashi’s pants. He uncapped the bottle, poured a generous amount of lube into his palm, then placed the bottle on the sink beside them.

Akaashi pressed himself harder against him, breath hot against his neck, fingers tight into his hair, when he felt the familiar touch of Kuroo’s fingers stretching him just right. He spread his legs minutely wider, bucking his hips back a little against Kuroo’s fingers, trying to drive them deeper, deeper...

“Mmf…” A moan muffled by the skin of Kuroo’s neck.

“Good?” Kuroo murmured, his warm breath brushing Akaashi’s hair softly.

Akaashi sighed, the sound an octave higher than usual. “ _Yes_. T-there…”

Kuroo grinned, and his fingers began moving again, with more confidence that time. At the same time, he brought his free hand between them and grasped Akaashi into his palm. Akaashi shivered against him, his hands tightening around Kuroo’s neck.

Wet sounds and hard breaths filled the small room. Around them, the temperature rose, but they didn’t take notice of it, too engrossed with each other.

After a while, Akaashi pressed a hand to Kuroo’s bicep. “Alright,” he gasped. And Kuroo understood.

Thankful that no bodily fluids had surfaced yet, Kuroo moved his hand from between their bodies to Akaashi’s backside again, fingers dipping into his pockets once more to retrieve the thin foil package. He ripped it open between his teeth, and passed it to Akaashi who then sheathed him with rubber.

“Now, uh…” mumbled Kuroo.

He didn’t need to ask anything. Akaashi moved both of them silently, taking Kuroo’s place against the door—only, facing it this time—and letting Kuroo stand behind him.

Like magnets, Kuroo’s hands looked for Akaashi’s hips, and his lips looked for his nape.  A groan, muffled by Akaashi’s neck, and then Akaashi’s warmth was around him.

Kuroo rocked his hips at a slow pace, teasing the sweetness in their bellies into climbing steadily as he moved against Akaashi. He slid out, then pressed back in smoothly, his taut skin dragging pleasurably over Akaashi’s sensitive walls, drawing out sharp breaths and incoherent whispers from both of them.

Soon, Kuroo brought one of his hands from Akaashi’s hip to his front. As he did, he snapped his hips forward, barely noticing how he’d changed his strength, his conscience half gone. A loud, high-pitched sound brought him back to reality. He stilled.

Akaashi was trembling within Kuroo’s embrace. “S-sorry…” he stuttered out.

Kuroo kissed the nape of his neck, soothing, and brought his other hand up. “Let’s keep it down, alright?” he said, pressing his palm over Akaashi’s mouth. Akaashi nodded, his hot, erratic breaths cascading over Kuroo’s fingers.

Going back to his previous pace for a while, Kuroo then began steadily picking up speed, hips snapping forward relentlessly, and hand moving ceaselessly. Drool trickled down Akaashi’s chin as he moved, slicking up his fingers and palm, both secured over his lips to keep his voice down.

Akaashi’s hands soon starting shaking against the door, and it didn’t take long until he half-collapsed against it, bringing Kuroo along with himself as he slumped forward, skull pressed to his forearms.

“Okay?” Kuroo murmured, slowing down his pace. Akaashi nodded and moaned softly into his palm, bucking his hips back to meet Kuroo’s slow forward thrust. A slight tremor coursed through their bodies. Kuroo’s eyes rolled back into their sockets and his lips instantly pressed just behind Akaashi’s ear. He panted, the sound raw and tremulous, into the soft skin there as he thrust into Akaashi’s warmth.

The tightness in Kuroo’s belly became stronger and stronger as each minute passed, until his eyes suddenly snapped open only to fall back shut a split second later, his slack jaw hanging open, exhaling shallow breaths and half-repressed moans as he pressed his forehead to Akaashi’s nape, rocking deep and slow as his skin throbbed. He exhaled deeply as he blinked, slowly recovering his vision after it had turned completely white.

Then, Akaashi wiggled against him. “Khuwo,” he gasped through the fingers pressed tightly against his lips. He was close, very close.

“I’m here, baby,” Kuroo responded, his lips by Akaashi’s ear. He could feel Akaashi shiver against him as his hot breath brushed his heated skin, as his low tone dripped like warm honey into his ear.

Kuroo rocked his hips forward, wincing a little as tiny sparks of over-stimulation coursed through his nerves, but he didn’t mind that much. Still grasping Akaashi in his tight fist, he pressed deep inside him in time with the movement of his hand. One, two, three times, and Akaashi was finally thrown over the edge.

Unable to do anything else, Akaashi inhaled deeply, his back pressing tightly against Kuroo’s chest as his body shook from feet to toe, supressing his climax within himself as much as he could. He spilled warmth over Kuroo’s hand, gasping into his hand, thighs shaking where they were pressed against Kuroo’s.

Pulling away, Kuroo discarded the used rubber into the trashcan before righting his clothes. He quickly washed his hands and dried them, then approached Akaashi once more, pressing gentle hands to his waist and drawing soothing circles on his skin, listening to his slow breaths as he came down from his high. Eventually, Akaashi nodded and Kuroo let go.

Akaashi washed his face, sighing softly as the cold water splashed his cheeks. Kuroo handed him a paper tower to clean himself, and within seconds all of his clothes were back in order.

Looking back up at Kuroo, Akaashi smiled sweetly, fingers curling into the collar of Kuroo’s neck and drawing him close for a kiss. Their lips slid together softly, fitting perfectly against each other, a pleasant warmth permeating into each other’s skin.

“That was great.” Akaashi’s lips brushed Kuroo’s as he spoke.

Kuroo pressed their mouths together again, and grinned into the kiss. He hummed in approval. It hadn’t been a bad idea after all, he thought.

Once they finally pulled away from each other, they decided Akaashi would go back into the cabin first, as he’d been the one to come in first before. At the door, Kuroo blew a kiss towards him, making Akaashi blush and giggle before he walked down the dark aisle and Kuroo locked the door once more.

✧ ✧ ✧

After another five minutes, Kuroo was back at his seat beside Akaashi. He dropped himself heavily into it, sighing and letting Akaashi make himself comfortable with his head on his shoulder once more.

“Akaashi,” whispered Kuroo.

“Mm?”

“How much time to you think is left?” He wanted his comfortable bed. More specifically, he wanted to strip Akaashi and slowly push him down into his comfortable bed. He nodded to himself, already making a mental checklist of everything he wanted to do once they got back home.

“I don’t know…” Was Akaashi’s reply. Slow and sleepy.

Kuroo groaned, but prepared himself to try to sleep again nonetheless, fingers locking with Akaashi’s on his lap.

He’d already begin drifting into unconsciousness when movement beside him stirred him awake. Akaashi was squirming beside him, his free hand pressed between the seat and his own backside. Kuroo frowned, blinking slowly as he tried to make sense of what he was witnessing. A few possible scenarios flashed through his mind, but then Akaashi turned to him, light concern in his eyes.

“Kuroo, where’s the lube?”


End file.
